callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
STG-44
StG-44 (Sturmgewehr 44 '''znany też pod nazwami '''MP-43 '''oraz '''MP-44) – niemiecki karabin szturmowy z okresu II wojny światowej. Występuje we wszystkich grach serii Call of Duty, których akcja toczy się w czasach II wojny światowej (z wyjątkiem Call of Duty: Finest Hour) oraz w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Opis Pomimo lekkiego podobieństwa do AK-47, karabin ten konstrukcyjnie zbliżony jest bardziej do M16. Wprowadzony do uzbrojenia Wehrmachtu oraz SS w 1943 jako MP-43, następnie przemianowany na MP-44 oraz ostatecznie na StG-44. Był to pierwszy karabin szturmowy wprowadzony do produkcji masowej. W serii Call of Duty charakteryzuje się szybkostrzelnością w zakresie 500-600 wystrzałów na minutę oraz dużymi obrażeniami. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive Karabin można znaleźć w większości misji, jednak jest dość rzadki, przez co zachodzą trudności przy zaopatrzeniu się w amunicję do niego (nie dotyczy United Offensive, gdzie można go zdobyć już podczas misji w roku 1942, oraz gdzie używa go nieproporcjonalnie duża ilość Niemców). Zarówno w podstawowej grze, jak i w dodatku MP-44 posiada tryb ognia pojedynczy i automatyczny z możliwością jego przełączenia w dowolnym momencie. Call of Duty 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Pojawia się w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare w trybie multiplayer. Gracz nie ma okazji zobaczyć go w trybie dla jednej osoby. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania STG-44 pojawia się jedynie w kampanii rosyjskiej od misji Stalowe koło jako standardowa broń na wyposażeniu Wehrmachtu. Broń cechuje się małym odrzutem i przyzwoitą siłą ognia, dodatkowo nie będzie problemu z zapasem amunicji. Tryb dla wielu graczy STG-44 jest do odblokowania na 37. poziomie i jest z gatunku Karabinów automatycznych. Jest to dobre narzędzie do operowania na średnim i dalekim dystansie. Cechuje się wysoką celnością, jednak ma obrażenia niewiele większe niż PPSh-41 i wymaga od 3 do 5 trafień do zabicia wroga. Z tej też przyczyny broń nie nadaje się do walk na bliskim dystansie. Na trybie Hardcore zabija na jedno trafienie. Tryb zombie STG-44 występuję na mapach Verrückt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese jako broń na ścianie za 1200 punktów i można go wylosować ze skrzynki losującej na wszystkich mapach. Wysoka celność, średni odrzut oraz przyzwoite jak na broń ze ściany obrażenia sprawiają, że STG-44 zachowuje efektywność do 9 rundy. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Spatz- 447+ (w wersji polskiej był to Kosiarz Śmierci 4400). Ulepszenie poprawia wszystkie parametry poza czasem przeładowania i daje kamuflaż w stylu sci-fi. Wysokie obrażenia oraz przyzwoita celność sprawia, ze broń zachowuje skuteczność nawet w 22. rundzie. STG-44 a Kosiarz Śmierci 4400 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Pojawia się w Call of Duty: Black Ops w misji "Projekt Nova". Tryb Zombie Tak jak w World at War STG-44 można kupić na mapach Verrückt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese i tak samo nie zmienia swoich parametrów. Galeria Stg44bo.jpeg|StG44 w Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Black Ops II Pojawia się w Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie Zombie na mapie Origins. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare STG44 został dodany do gry 21 lipca 2015 r. w wersji Xbox One oraz 20 sierpnia 2015 r. w wersjach PlayStation4 i PC. Call of Duty: Black Ops III STG-44 powraca jako broń do wylosowania w skrzynce losującej na mapach Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa. Broń dostępna jest też na ścianie na mapie Origins. Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty: Black Ops ma taki sam dźwięk strzału jak HK21. *W misji "Projekt Nova" (Call of Duty: Black Ops) Friedrich Steiner twierdzi, że statek, którym płynęli Niemcy został zbombardowany w 1943, oznacza to, że wszystkie dostępne w tej misji karabiny StG-44, to tak naprawdę ich wczesna wersja MP-43, którą SS otrzymała w październiku 1943 roku. Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: WWII